


Nostalgia

by gigisgoodemethyds



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Long Term Relationship, good lesbian girlfriends OK, i found a good prompts list ok, soft crygi, tiny jan/jackie mention oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigisgoodemethyds/pseuds/gigisgoodemethyds
Summary: the one where crystal spends the evening looking at old photographs
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 24





	Nostalgia

"I haven't seen these photos in YEARS"

-

It was a chilly Tuesday night in Los Angeles; Crystal sat on the living room floor, a box of photos to her left spilling over and displaying themselves across the patterned carpet. 

"Geege; come look at this!" Gigi had been busy putting away the dishes after their meal earlier that night in the kitchen when her girlfriend called through the door, head poking around the frame and a photograph in her hand. 

"One second, babe."

Crystal placed the photo on the table and grabbed a plate from the washer, helping her girlfriend. Gigi leaned in with a smile and placed her lips softly to Crystal's, kissing her.

"Thank you." Gigi giggled, picking up some cutlery and revelling in that after 6 years of being with Crystal, she still felt that same spark they have always had. After every kiss and tender moment between the two women, Crystal would always pull back with flushed blushing cheeks, much to Gigi's pleasure.

As Gigi placed the last pan away in the cupboard; Crystal turned back to the photo she had wanted to show her. Picking it up and handing it to Gigi, they laced fingers and Crystal sat them both in the mess of photos on the floor in their living room. 

"Crys, I haven't seen this photo in YEARS." Gigi traced her fingers over the candid of the two girls, the photo was taken around the time they first started dating. Hand in hand with big smiles; the sunset, sea and sand setting the perfect backdrop.

"That was when we went to the beach that time, wasn't it? With Jackie and Jan, right?" Gigi followed, cuddling into Crystal even more.

"Yeah, I think so babe. Our first trip as little baby girlfriends... That's the same day we told the others, too, I'm sure?" Crystal smiled, pulling a blanket from the sofa they were leaning against and wrapping Gigi and herself in it.

Gigi nodded, placing a kiss on Crystal's cheek. Neither of them could shake the warm happy nostalgic feeling they shared as Crystal pulled more and more photos from the floor and the boxes.

"We really should get some of these framed properly, Geege." Crystal added another to the pile of photos she planned to get sized for frames the next morning. Gigi hummed in agreement, she has always felt so peaceful and safe here with Crystal. She was truly thankful for all their years together and all their years yet to come.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed while Crystal gently sifted through more photos. Gigi watched her every move, drinking every beautiful little bit of her in.

"I love you so much, Crys." Gigi spoke gently, catching her girlfriend's eyes with her own. Crystal blushed again and leant in close to kiss Gigi with whispers of "I love you, too, Geege."


End file.
